Being Owned
by nikki3
Summary: YAOI Pairing: ?Itachi (Yup! Itachi-uke fic!) I’ve always been free. I’ve always wondered what it was like to be owned though. I never thought that I’d find out.


Title: **Being Owned**

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said.

Warning: YAOI. Lemon? (Dunno. I don't usually write these except for straight pairings.)

Author's notes: This is my first try for this pairing. The thought just came into my head one night. At first, I just kept dismissing it but then the evil plot bunny league ambushed me. So now, I have to write this down before they come up with anymore to drive me crazy.^^;;; Anyway, if you haven't been chased away by the warning yet, I hope you'll enjoy reading this fic.^^

By the way, this is PWP. It's weird so please bear with me.

LAST WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING ABOUT MALE X MALE 

RELATIONSHIPS, LEAVE NOW OR I WON'T BE RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT YOU READ. 

THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING. 

~~~~~

Me? I've always been free. Well, for most of my criminal life anyway. I've managed to be free of my restraints. They weren't what I would call being owned. 

I've always wondered what it was like to be owned though. I never thought that I'd find out.

~~~~~

Under the pale moonlight that filtered through the window, a pale figure laid on his side, the blanket covering him from the waist down, his elbow supporting him as he smugly looked down at the sleeping figure beside him. //Who would've thought I'd have him in my bed?// He quietly chuckled to himself before allowing himself to slowly appreciate the beauty of his lover.

His lover's skin was exquisitely pale and smooth despite years of being a shinobi. His body was lean, slender and graceful. His long, ebony-black hair was in complete disarray. His attractive face was too exotic and beautiful to be described as anything but perfect. His eyes... a wonderful shade of crimson, a mark of an advanced bloodline...

He was a deadly shinobi in the field and a talented lover at night. He felt himself smile at the thought.

~~~~~

When the young man on the bed woke, his eyes drooped down to close. The call of the land of dreams was still strong. And it was preferable to living in a perpetual nightmare everyday. But then, his journey to dreams came to a halt when the bed shifted.

His eyes flew open as he recalled where he was and whom he was with. How could he have possibly forgotten to get out of that man's bed last night? This wasn't the first time he had fallen asleep after having sex. Yes, sex. It wasn't love or some equally disgustingly sweet emotion, so it couldn't be called making love.

The bed shifted once more as a possessive arm placed itself around his bare waist. There was an odd tingling sensation that this man's touch evoked. He just couldn't place what it was. It was strange.

Then he felt the man's breath at the back of his neck as he was pulled closer to that man's body. He kept his eyes staring straight at the wall, refusing to acknowledge this man.

"I know that you're awake, Itachi-kun." A chuckle followed that statement. "Is that any way to treat your lover in the morning? You're so cold."

//I'm always cold.//

"But when under the moonlight, you are as warm as the sun and the stars."

//But when I'm with you, I feel...//

Itachi would've replied with a snort if it wasn't for the hand that cupped his chin and forced his lips to meet the other man's.

//...warm.//

Unconsciously, his eyes drifted close as he lost himself in that kiss. His mouth willingly opening and accepting that man's tongue. He felt the other's lips smile as they kissed. A realization came crashing down on him.

And he pulled away.

He stared at the man, eyes wide and confused for a moment before running out of the room.

~~~~~

//It was supposed to be a game. And a form of comfort.// Itachi thought as he practiced outside the large house. Its owners were already dead. Killed for the convenience of killers - murderers. It had been months now since they've come here. There weren't many jobs as of late. It had gotten too boring.

Then, that man provided him with a little entertainment. A small fire presented itself. He played with the fire... //It wasn't supposed to become anything more than that.// And he got burned.

Verbal disagreements and insults were the first mediums of entertainment but a strange kind of attraction flickered between them. But they had continued on as before. Then, one night, while arguing, that man did the unthinkable. He kissed Itachi and it progressed from there.

If anyone had ever asked him if he would ever end up in that man's bed, he would've told them that it would never happen even if that guy was the last one on this earth. Funny, how easily that thought changed.

But it was always in that man's bed. Never in his. There was a slight twinge of pain in his chest at the thought.

//Why do I feel this way... about him?//

He closed his eyes as he touched his lips, remembering the kiss earlier. Then he opened his eyes and looked at the hand that touched his lips.

//What have I gotten myself into?//

~~~~~

Itachi sighed as he trudged back to his room. His other associates had gone out to have some fun outside their temporary hideout. He had not seen that man almost the entire day. He suspected at he too had probably left.

Itachi reached out and opened the door to his room. It was furthest one in the west wing. No one bothered coming here to see him. He was both relieved and lonely for that. Relieved that he wouldn't have to face his colleagues as he faced his current problem. And lonely that he had no one to talk to except for maybe...

No, that man didn't care about him. It was lust. Yes, it was all about lust. He must be really stupid to fall without even knowing it.

He felt really tired, feeling too old for his age. He didn't bother locking the door as he stripped off his clothes down to the last article of clothing, pulled off the bands that held his ponytail and walked into the bathroom.

He turned on the shower and stood under its scalding force. He let his mind drift, as he closed his eyes, without really thinking of anything.

Without warning, a pair of arms wrapped around him and a warm body pressed against his back. His eyes flew open in surprise. He didn't need to look behind him to know just who it was. A name slipped out of his lips but his whisper was drowned out by the sound of the shower running.

The man merely smirked and wrapped an arm around his waist while his other hand went lower.

Itachi bit his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud as the older man touched him intimately, letting pleasurable sensations to course throughout his young body.

"I'm not in the mood," he protested even if his body seemed to appreciate the man's ministrations.

The older man chuckled. "You may not be, but I am."

Before he could react, Itachi was pushed against the wall. Without preparation, the older man penetrated him, breathing hotly against his neck.

He stifled a scream at the painful intrusion.

"Gods, Itachi... You're so beautiful and... so wonderfully tight..." the man said as he thrust into the young man for emphasis.

This time, Itachi moaned as the man had hit his pleasure spot over and over again. Inaudible words, curses and pleas slipped out of his mouth. He was drowning in the maelstrom of pleasure and he didn't want it to stop.

He screamed as he came, feeling the man come inside of him, filling him with his seed.

For a moment, they stood under the shower with the man leaning against Itachi as they both sought to catch their breaths. Then Itachi was turned so that his back was leaning against the wall. He didn't even protest as the man began to clean him.

He did not exactly recall how he got out of the shower and into the bedroom. By the time he was even fully much aware, he was being laid down, unresisting, on the bed with his legs on either side of the older man's body.

The man leaned in to kiss him and his mouth opened without hesitation. He had never been very willing to let the man dominate their kiss before, at least it started that way. But somehow, it had ended with his surrender of that fight. The man broke away to kiss at his neck going lower, stopping for a moment to bite at the junction between his neck and shoulder before going further down.

Moans and curses rolled off his tongue once more but it seemed that something else came out as well.

"I love you."

The man stopped and looked at him for a moment. Itachi felt frightened and confused under that man's close scrutiny. Why had he said that? It couldn't possibly be true, could it?

Then the man smiled. It was the smile of a man who knew that he owned you... and knew that you were perfectly aware that you were the one who gave him that power over yourself.

"You're mine, Uchiha Itachi," the man said in a low, harsh and possessive voice.

Itachi's eyes widened for a moment before closing them, refusing to look at his lover. Tears spilled down his pale cheeks. How could he have been so stupid as to say those words? He didn't even know how he really felt...

... Or maybe he did and just denied it...

A hand brushed against his cheek, tracing where his tears had trickled down. It was a gentle gesture that was too much to bear. This only prompted more tears as his eyes opened slowly to look at the man's most likely triumphant expression.

But he was wrong. The man still wore the same smile on his face. Then, the older man leaned over to his ear and whispered, "I own you. Everything that you are is now mine."

Itachi shivered at the man's breath in his ear. His entire body trembled as the man started touching him, preparing him for what was to come.

When his lover finally entered him, gasps and moans of pleasure filled the room as the bed shook with the intensity of their lovemaking. For Itachi, it was different. Different because he knew that now, Orochimaru owned him.

Then everything became so clear that he thought that he would almost reach the stars. And all turned white as the stars exploded before his eyes.

~~~~~

Sharingan eyes peered into the darkness of the room. Lying on his side, Itachi sighed. //It was that dream again.//

He stared at the wall, lost in his thoughts. //How long has it been since that night?//

He was in a different room this time. It was smaller than the one in his dream but it was just as comfortable. It was also a room with a view.

He was staying in a cottage overlooking the sea. It was calm and peaceful there. The good thing was that no one knew it was here except for him and...

The bed shifted, snapping him out of his thoughts and reminding him of the weight of the arm wrapped possessively around his waist.

Itachi touched his neck, feeling the cold yet comfortable weight of the metal collar around it. It was thin, made of silver with intricate carvings. It was a symbol of ownership, one that Itachi could no longer revoke. It was HIS sign of ownership...

The man beside him moved and he found himself flat on his back with the man looming over him with a predatory glint in his eyes.

"Since you're awake... why don't we put your talents to good use?"

Itachi didn't protest. He smiled instead. He let himself be taken and used because...

... he decided that he liked being owned.

//Orochimaru-sama, I...//

~~~~~

~OWARI~

Author's notes: Just to clarify a few things, the first part is more of Orochimaru's view of things then the rest are mostly Itachi's. Why? Because I like Itachi, that's why.^^ Then secondly, as I've said in the first author's notes, this is the first time I've written for this pairing. The idea just came to me... Well, it actually hit me. Oh well. Third, I just left the last sentence as is. It would sound really cheesy to me if I finish it so I just left it like that.

The entire time I was typing this, I was trying not to mention Orochimaru. He still creeps me out sometimes. So, the result: I only typed his name twice in the entire fic, not including the author's notes. Weird ne? Anyway, if the thought of Orochimaru with Itachi still creeps you out, you could always change the name at the end. I didn't really put descriptions of the senin right from the beginning anyway.

I just seem to keep jumping from one pairing to another, don't I?^^ I can't help it. It's sort of like a weird way to test my writing skills. And in a way to see if I could work well with these pairings. This is the oddest pairing I've ever done out of other odd pairing fics that I've done. (If I remember correctly, one of them got booted of FFNet when they put up the anti-NC-17 rule. Not that I'm complaining.)

I hope you guys enjoyed reading it and congratulations for reaching the end of the fic.^^ (Hopefully, your eyes are still intact and not bleeding. Hehehe.)

Please review and let me know what you think. Flamers can all go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass!

*the scene from the author finishing the formatting of her fic suddenly shifts to a room with tatami mats and a low table and a boy is sitting there rolling an orange on the said table*

Yoh (from Shaman King): Funga fufu, funga fufu, funga fufu...

*sweats drop off all the cast of Naruto*

Naruto: What's that supposed to mean!?

*crickets chirp*

*scene shifts back to the author* Uh... Bye! See you guys in the next fic!

Started: October 8, 2003

Ended: October 9, 2003


End file.
